Spirit Animal (song)
Spirit Animal is a song performed by Kerli, composed by her and Vespertine. On November 8, 2016, it was revealed that Kerli competed in Eesti Laul 2017. Kerli premiered the song on December 15 on Elu24. It was released on the same date on YouTube, and it was made available on digital retailers and streaming on December 16, making it the fourth single for her upcoming second studio album. On February 3, Kerli performed the song on Etv, making interviews about it. She performed Spirit Animal on February 5, for the second semi-final of Eesti Laul 2017, that aired on 18. On March 4, the song competed in the final and obtaining the second place. The song will not have a music video, because, with the lack of a budget, the performances at Eesti Laul 2017 were very expensive to make and costed Kerli a lot. The song can be downloaded for free as a holiday gift here. Composition Kerli said that the song was partly created in the forest of Estonia. Brian Ziff, answering a question on Tumblr, stated: Kerli is the most unhindered and unequivocally brilliant creative force I’ve ever encountered. Making anything with her is mostly an exercise in trying to stay out of her way and assisting in whatever small way you can. In this case, I had the verse of the song written and produced, and she took it and kept the vocal and instrumental melody, a couple of the lyrics, and expanded it into a complete vision. I only came back in at the end with some minor production tweaks. The process was bittersweet for a number of reasons, not least of which is that, as with everything else with her, working alongside an actual living genius is in the same breath inspiring, humbling, tantalizing and deflating. Her talent dwarfs yours, irrespective of who you are–you will always be the Salieri to her proverbial Mozart. You have to remember not think yourself so tall whilst standing on the shoulders of giants, but enjoy the time you have in such close proximity to the heavens. Live performances Kerli performed at the Eesti Laul 2017 on February 5, 2017, competing with the song Spirit Animal, in the second semi-final, that aired on the 18th. On March 4, the song competed in the final and obtaining the second place. Kerli also performed the song at various shows, such as Kuressaare Merepäevad and One Love Fest 2017. Lyrics Credits *Lyrics, melody and music by Kerli Kõiv. *Music and photography by Brian Ziff. *Production and creative direction by Kerli Kõiv and Brian Ziff. *Additional production, mixing and mastering by Miklos Malek. Gallery Live performances= Kerli - Spirit Animal (Live at Etv) Kerli - Spirit Animal (Live at Eesti Laul 2017 Rehearsal) Kerli - Spirit Animal (Live at Eesti Laul 2017) Kerli - Spirit Animal (Live at Eesti Laul 2017 Final) Kerli - Spirit Animal (Live at Kuressaare Merepäevad 2017) Kerli - Loits & Spirit Animal (Live at Pühajärve Jaanituli 2018) |-|Vlogs= Vlog 22.1.2017 Vlog Feb 20 2017 --- Eesti laul, Turning 30 and a New tattoo!!! References Category:Kerli Category:Songs written by Kerli Category:Songs written by Brian Ziff Category:Songs published by Tiny Cute Monster Category:Songs produced by Kerli Category:Songs produced by Brian Ziff Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs that have been performed live Category:Photoshoots Category:Free songs